La guerre est le pire des maux
by Toucanbulle
Summary: Et voilà! Ma fic sans la song, comme promis et j'ai supprimé l'autre. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas les sonfics peuvent maintenant lire, sauf s'ils sont dépressifs... Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto!


_C'est triste, mais à force d'écouter cette chanson, fallait que je me la sorte de la tête. Et oui, je sais , ch'uis pas sérieuse, mais que voulez vous, je peux pas m'en empêcher, les idées me viennent quand je dors, ce que je fais assez souvent attention, death-fic,! dépressifs s'abstenir._

_Song d'inspiration: La tribu de Dana, Manau. (Ps je n'ai pas mis les paroles (enlevées, plutôt) donc ne soyez pas déstabilisés. Le titre est le même)_

_Merci aux précédents revieveurs et aux "modos" (à défaut de savoir qui c'est je les appelle comme ça)_

Chapitre 1: mourir pour mon village...

Salut à tous, vous qui cherchez à entendre de belles histoires. Je ne peut pas dire que les miennes sont belles, mais elles ont l'avantage d'être véridiques. Et la vérité n'est souvent pas belle à entendre. Ecoutez donc celle-ci, et voyez ensuite comment en tirer les enseignements.

Ca s'est passé quand j'avais aux alentours de vingt cinq ans. Oui, c'est cela. C'était un début d'automne assez doux, mais pas moyen d'en profiter. Car une nouvelle guerre s'était déclarée, lancée par les forces d'Oto en attaque directe sur Konoha. Cela faisait bien trois années ce jour-là que mon village était coincé sur le front, obligeant civils et ninjas à se réfugier dans les villes du Sud. Malgré le soutien de Suna, les forces du pays du son étaient très supérieures aux notres. Orochimaru avait eu le temps de renforcer son pays après le coup raté de l'examen chunin.

Pendant la guerre, quelques couples se sont formés, pressés de vivre leur vie avant de partir. Je suis l'un de ces hommes qui a épousé une femme assez vite. C'était Hinata. Dire qu'à l'époque, je venait seulement de me rendre compte de son amour pour moi... Depuis, nous avions eu un fils et Hina en attendait un autre pour l'année suivante.

Tout aurait pu durer si longtemps...

Un soir, Sasuke est venu me chercher. Je n'étais pas surpris, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais ce qu'il me dit me fit craindre le pire.

-Demain, dans la vallée des lames brisées, dernier assaut. Toutes les forces seront présentes.

-Un combat suicide?

Sasuke, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il est revenu d'Oto. On a mit du temps à l'accepter, il a passé sa première année coincé dans une cellule en attendant que le conseil se décide à son sujet. Et il y a encore passé deux ans pour sa peine. Mais cela ne lui avait vraisemblablement rien fait. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté le même qu'à son retour, froid, distant, et, en plus de ce qu'il était déjà avant, mélancolique. C'est vrai. On peut le voir assez souvent assit comme autrefois sur le ponton près du lac, quand on ne se bat pas. En général, je l'y rejoignait, pour ne pas le laisser resombrer. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit un jour, alors que Lee, Shino et Genma s'étaient fait descendre au cours d'une embuscade, avec une voix à la fois grave et innocente, celle d'un gamin qui a grandi trop vite:

-Je ne veux pas mourir les yeux fermés.

C'était con, comme réflexion, mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait rire jaune. Lui acceptait déjà le fait qu'il mourrait sans doute au front. Pas moi. Pas alors que je ne suis pas devenu Hokage, qu'Hinata est enceinte et que mon fils compte me voir rentrer chaque fin de bataille.

Comme mes ancêtres, je veux protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Comme mes ancêtres, je veux apporter ma part dans le bonheur du village, pour que Sakura et tous les autres retrouvent leur joie de vivre et poursuivent leur rêves. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vieux serpent complètement décébéré veux nous détruire qu'il y arrivera. Les Hokage précédents avaient bien fait face aux forces de la nature pour créer ce village, puis l'avaient défendus jusqu'à sacrifier leur vies dans n'importe quelle situation. Quand je pense à cela, je suis fier d'être un shinobi de Konoha. Je suis fier de risquer ma vie pour mon rêve...

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, je me retrouve avec tous les autres ninjas du village face aux visages de pierre des Hokage. Tsunade a l'air épuisée. Jiraya ne sourit plus comme avant. Je n'arrive même plus à l'appeler Ero-senin quand je vois sa tête de vieux chewing-gum déprimé. Ca fait mal près du coeur.

* * *

Après ça, je suis allé prendre un rapide ramen à Ichiraku avec toute la bande et les senseïs, histoire de se dire au revoir avant le plongeon final. A côté de moi, je sais qu'Hinata retient difficilement ses larmes. Elle me fait confiance, corps et âme, mais elle a peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur dans ces moment là? Elle ne sera pas sur le front. Une kunoïchi enceinte de sept mois sera plus un poids qu'autre chose, même si elle s'était battue pour essayer d'obtenir le droit d'y aller, pour ne pas nous laisser seuls. On a fini par la raisonner. Quelque part, la perte de Shino la faisait sûrement plus souffrir qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle est devenue forte, mon Hinata.

Sakura aussi, même si elle reste tout de même très émotive. C'est une médic très puissante, sur un rang d'égalité avec Shizune, pas loin derrière Tsunade. Mais elle est fragile. Sasuke l'aide autant qu'il peut pour renforcer son caractère. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, et les seuls geste de tendresse que je le voyait avoir envers elle, c'est cette main sur la sienne quand elle doutait, ce bras passé doucement autour de ses épaules, alors que son regard est tourné ailleurs.

Ils vont bien ensemble, mais ils sont trop timides pour faire un pas de plus. Peut-être attendent-ils la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir vivre pleinement? Je ne l'ai jamais su.

On s'est une nouvelle fois retrouvé face aux statues et Tsunade a fait un bref discours sur la solidarité entre les pays, le sacrifice qui devait être fait, etc... A côté de moi, j'ai entendu Shikamaru l'insulter d'une voix basse et sifflante. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir: Temari et lui s'étaient fait avoir par une embuscade au tout début des conflits, là où c'était le plus violent. Il a put s'en sortir, pas elle. Elle est morte des suites de ses blessures, dans ses bras, après lui avoir murmuré les mots aussi doux et tranchants que du cristal, ceux qui te disent tout l'amour pour toi et le regret de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Il ne s'en est jamais remis.

Aujourd'hui, ce sera la dernière bataille. Le premier combat à grande échelle. La _plaine des lames brisées_ sera le théâtre de notre victoire... ou celle de notre mort.

* * *

On a rejoind la prairie, celle qui avait vu tant de batailles se dérouler. On raconte qu'ici, le sang de mille dieux se serait rencontré après une violente querelle sur le devenir des hommes. cet endroit était maudit de tous et entre tous.

En face de nous, les lignes ennemies se mouvaient doucement, ondulant comme de l'herbe au soleil. Cela allait bientôt débuter, mais personne ne semblait vouloir donner le coup d'envoi. A ma gauche, sur le bout de ma rangée, je vois Tenten affûter ses armes avec une lueur folle dans le regard. La mort de Lee l'avait anéantie, et, sans le soutient de Neji, qui s'était finalement décidé à lui donner son amour, elle se serait peut-être suicidée.

Vous auriez dut la voir, avachie devant le comptoir d'un petit bar minable, cinq bouteille de saké vides à ses pieds, une sixième dans la main gauche, des larmes coulant de ses joues alors qu'elle marmonnait des excuses à son ami, pour ne pas avoir été là, etc... D'après Sakura, ça s'appelle "la culpabilité du survivant". Tu as l'impression que c'est de ta faute qu'ils sont morts, alors tu déprime. C'est aussi ça que Sasuke avait eu, plus jeune. Sauf que personne ne l'avait aidé.

Enfin, l'assaut fut lancé. D'un même mouvement, on s'est tous élancés vers ceux qui nous empêchaient de vivre et nous empoisonnaient l'existence depuis trois ans. Les lames jaillirent des fourreaux, les shurikens volèrent hors de leurs étuis, et le premier choc eut lieux. Je n'ai plus fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi après ça. Je frappais, esquivait, feintait, défendant ma vie comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Tout était flou, monde isolé de sang et d'ombres hurlantes qui essayaient de me tuer. Chaque fois que l'une d'elle tombait, un autre venait, plus acharnée que le précédente, plus vicieuse, plus fourbe...

Entre deux adversaire, je vis Ebisu se faire transpercer par trois types en treillis kaki, et eux même se firent surprendre par Neji qui passait avec Tenten. Tout n'était que fureur, désespoir, haine, envie de vivre et violence. On se défoulait, répendant le sang de par nos armes et nos coups, les cadavres jonchant le sol en gênant notre progression. On glissait sur l'hémoglobine qui s'échappait de blessures béantes, on frappait sans viser, on trébuchait sur les armes tombées au sol...

Pourquoi devions-nous en arriver là? Pourquoi devoir devenir comme ça, pire que le plus inhumain de tous les monstres, pire que la plus vicieuse des bêtes féroces, tuant pour tuer, pour le plaisir de sentir le sang d'autrui couler sur nous, nous montrer encore une fois à quel point nous étoins encore vivant... Pourquoi faire ça? Pourquoi lutter pour quelque chose que l'on savait perdu d'avance? Pourquoi?

Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Derrière nous, c'est tout le village et nos amis décédés qui font entendre leur voix, qui refusent de se soumettre à un taré comme le serpent d'en face. Ils comptent sur nous. Et on ne peut pas les décevoir. Parce que c'est ça, un ninja. Nous sommes fait pour servir les autres tout en se servant soi-même...

On a continué pendant toute la journée, faisant parfois de courtes pauses de quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle ou avaler une pillule militaire à cause de la fatigue, parfois encore pour recracher notre petit-déjeuner face à ce qui nous arrivait. Je crois que c'était ça, le pire. Cette odeur de sang, de sueur et de bile mélangée à celle de la charogne qu s'échappait de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Et pourtant, on continuait. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, toujours plus sanglant. Pour ceux auquel on tenait. Pour ceux qui nous ont quitté. Pour nous.

* * *

La guerre, c'est moche. La guerre, c'est sale. La guerre ça fait mal. Et pourtant, elle existe.

* * *

Au bout d'une nouvelle coulée d'heures interminables, un son indéfinis parvint à mes oreilles. Un signal. L'annonce de la retraite. Mais pas pour nous. Orochimaru rappelait ses chiens.

C'était fini? Il repartait comme ça? Après tout ce sang versé pour rien? Après toute cette souffrance? Après trois ans?

C'est quand ils sont tous partis que je me rends compte que rien ne bouge autour de moi. En balayant du regard la scène, une chose me frappe de plein fouet: JE SUIS SEUL! Pus personne ne bouge. Ils sont tous alongés, par terre. Mais...

Comme poursuivit par un démon, je me mets à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant le moindre visage familier parmi ces corps effondrés à terre.

Les premiers que je retrouve sont Ino et Chôji, elle, affalée sur lui, transpercée par un sabre, lui, un troubéant au niveau du coeur. Ces-deux là devaient annoncer leur mariage prochain ce soir même. Ino en avait parlé à Sakura et moi, alors qu'elle venait de recevoir sa bague de fiancailles.

Je continue ma recherche, pour dénicher Neji, Tenten et Kiba, tous trois mutilés affreusement, pour finalement apercevoir Akamaru, complètement éventré et les entrailles à l'air. Viennent ensuite Iruka senseï et Shizune. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un an. Leur mort me donne la nausée. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils ont tant fait pour moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils...

Je ne me laisse pas le temps de pleurer et je continue, m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans l'horreur, jusqu'à déniche Sakura, complètement méconaissable, le visage lacéré de coup de kunaïs et une main tranchée. A côté d'elle, Kakashi senseï semblait avoir été fauché en pleine course, probablement pour lui venir en aide. shikamaru git quelques mètres plus loin, le corps séparé de sa tête qui a roulé au pied d'un grand arbre.

Il ne reste plus que lui... Quelque part dans mon coeur, l'espoir se fait plus grand. S'il n'est pas prêt de Sakura, peut-être est-il encore en vie, cherchant comme moi des survivants...

Ma course désespérée me fait arriver dans une vaste zone désertique. Au milieu, il y a un vaste cratère, et une insistante odeur de chair brûlée me fait vomir le peut de bile qu'il me restait encore. Je survole rapidement la zone du regard, aux aguets, quand enfin je l'aperçois.

Il est debout. Il me tourne le dos. Je commence à courir vers lui en l'appelant. il ne répond pas. Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi. Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu? Je me rapproche et prononce une nouvelle fois son prénom. La peur me noue le ventre. Je n'aime pas cette couleur rouge dans son dos, cette mare vitale qui s'étale sur son vêtement... Bah, c'est sans doute qu'il s'est fait éclabousser quand il a tué un adversaire... Alors pourquoi ne se tourne-t-il pas vers moi?

Je le dépasse enfin et l'attrappe par les épaules. Il est froid. Et tout raide. Il a plein de kunaïs enfoncer dans le ventre et le torse. Même ses cheveux noirs dégoulinent de sang. La vérité me frappe de plein fouet. Même lui, il est mort... Même mon meilleur ami. C'est en soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux que je vois ses yeux. Ils sont restés ouverts. "Je ne veux pas mourrir les yeux fermés..." Sasuke... T'es vraiment trop con...

Je me suis effondré à ses pieds, en larmes, mes armes tachées de sang m'ont glissées des doigts et j'ai laissé sortie ma peine et ma détresse avant de perdre connaissance...

A mon réveil, j'étais à l'hôpital, Hinata à mon chevet. On a rien dit pendant de longues minutes, puis j'ai appris que j'étais resté endormis pendant une semaine. Elle m'annonce aussi ce que je sais déjà: je suis le seul survivant.

Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas.

* * *

Les années ont passé, mais chaque année, je retourne sur la tombe de chacun d'eux, avec Hinata et une grosse brassée de chrysanthèmes. Cette fois pourtant, je suis seul. Hinata est morte le mois dernier, emportée par un maladie et son âge. Aujourd'hui, je me sens vide. Je n'avance plus. C'est pour cela qu'en plus des fleurs, mon sang dégouline bientôt sur la stèle, traçant en lettre de sang "Ne faites plus la guerre pour le pouvoir". A près cela, mon kunaï part à la recontre de ma gorge et je sombre dans le grand sommeil... Et je les rejoinds...

* * *

Rapport de l'unité 10 des ambus, le 10/88 ap. Kyûbi

Avons retrouvé le cadavre de Naruto Uzumaki, sixième Hokage, sur la stèle des morts au combat, vers 23h56. Il s'est apparemment suicidé...

* * *

La guerre est le pire des maux.

* * *

_May (perso de ma première fic): Alors finalement t'en a fait une... T'étais si désespérée que ça? _

_Mouais... Et je me suis encore fais chialer toute seule TT.TT_

_May: Bon bah... laissez lui des co's sur ses fic avant que j'y passe aussi svp, je tiens à ma peau, moi!!!! Oo"_


End file.
